John Cochrane
John Cochrane, under the username HybridPanda, is a YouTuber and former Machinima Director, as well as a close friend to the Yogscast. HybridPanda has made many "collab" videos with Liam J. MacKay and has appeared in Yogscast videos, such as the Crown Conquest and Survival Games series. Panda has also made an appeance on the Survivor GameZ (a DayZ tournament with famous DayZ players) with Syndicate calling their team #Pandicate. In late January of 2013, Panda changed his YouTube name in his channel to YOGSCAST Panda and his background image into a Yogscast style background. As a result, it was assumed that he had officially joined the Yogscast. On 29 January 2013, Panda himself confirmed on r/Yogscast that he is now a member of the Yogscast. Simon also confirmed this on Twitter, calling Panda "Our very own Panda". Panda has a cat, Marmite and also has a new puppy called Lilith (Lily). He also used to have a dog named Rufus, but Rufus passed away in January 2014. In 2013, Panda started a series of short videos where he feeds Rufus treats each day, leading to fans sending him a variety of cat and dog treats. Some of these can be seen in the recent series "Panda Box" where he opens up fanmail and packages on camera. Current Games Playing *DayZ *World of Warcraft Battlegrounds *Yogcraft with Panda *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes *Hearthstone *XCOM: Enemy Within Finished Series *Pay Day 2 Co-Op with Toby *State of Decay *Dead Space 3 Co-Op with Nilesy *XCOM Enemy Unknown *Sleeping Dogs *Amnesia *Metro 2033 *Alan Wake *Saints Row: The Third with Nilesy *Rage *Sims 3 *Dead Rising 2 *Dead Space 2 *Terraria *Dead Space *Rift *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified *Beyond: Two Souls Quotes *"I am the greatest!" *"Makarov motherf*cker! YOLO!" *"I'm dead." * "#420smoke" *"Crossbow Murders are SWAG" *"GOLLY GOSH" *"Fuckin' A." *"You did good Nilesy, you did good, oh fuck." *"I'm NOT a mountain goat, sir." *"Is everyone allowed to break leaves? OH SHI- ...I'm dead." *"Why did I fall down this hole?" *"Requesting rescue from my loving sponsors." *"I think I'll be brave here... OH SHIT I FUCKING FOUND OTHER PEOPLE!" *"OH FUCK, CREEPERS AND SKELETONS EVERYWHERE, NILESY? NILESY?!!!" *"Go for HIM, zombie!" *"Oh Nilesy, I think I'm gonna drown... three... two... one... zero... noooooooooo... I'm dead." *"NO NILESY NO!" *"You're supposed to be on fire! Minecraft taught me things." (On zombies surviving in daylight in The Sims 3: Supernatural) *"Well, I just have to say, I'm fucked." *"You can do my wife while I watch from the closet." (From Episode 7 of his Sims 3 Let's Play) *"I'm an epic parent! What's wrong with this stupid kid?" *"Ohh god there's some jombies" *"Your move alien scum!" (from x-com enemy unknown series.) *"Enjoy the shit that makes shit grooooow." *"To infinity and freaking beyond!" *"Oh, fancy-pants!" (Discovering marble in Yogcraft) Trivia *John played a few episodes of Saints Row 3 with Nilesy which resulted in many gangster speak and chain "turbo tea-bagging". *He is reasonably good at DayZ and usually manages to find himself a big bag of loot during his multiple adventures up to the north-west airfield. *As of January 2013 he officially became a Yogscast member. *He has a cat named Marmite. He recently got a second pup, which he decided to call Lilith (Lily for short). Lily is half Boxer, half Rottweiler. *John believes that the real hero in Alan Wake was Barry, because he was so reliable. *He CANNOT grow a beard. *Zoeya sees Panda as Rythian, after an unfortunate time travel crash into Panda's bamboo field. *He used to learn Japanese, German, French, Spanish and Piano. Spanish is his favourite of the five. *He was born on December 14th 1986. *Rythian said on one of Panda's livestreams that he has got an excellent taste of music. *He is the proud owner of a silver Gamecube. *Panda did have a dog named Rufus, but Rufus was put to sleep due to medical issues on January 11th 2014. Gallery Panda.png|Panda's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTPanda.PNG|Panda's second Yogscast avatar. hybridpanda45.png|Panda's Minecraft skin. PandaYTBanner.png|Panda's Youtube Banner. GR8g8.jpg|HybridPanda Yoloing in America. #HEADSETSWAG|link=http://i.imgur.com/GR8g8.jpg rr1ql.png|Golly gosh!|link=http://i.imgur.com/rr1ql.png V8N5u.jpg|Panda chilling with his friend syiler.|link=http://i.imgur.com/V8N5u.jpg rufus_by_domone8-d5i728g.jpg|Rufus the dawg panda twitter.png|Panda's current Twitter avatar, by PurrlStar on Tumblr.|link=http://purrlstar.tumblr.com/post/51618645534/with-this-drawing-i-officially-welcome Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Hybridpanda Category:Survival Games Teams Category:Yogscast Pets Category:Characters